Lizzie's attempt at Fanfic100
by Lost Lizzie
Summary: Fanfic100, for a challenge set at Marked By The Boys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from the film is the property of Warner Brothers. Ia m making no profit out of this. **

**Okay, so this is my attempt at Fanfic100, for a challenge set over at one of the Lost Boys forums I am a member of - Markedbytheboys - come and join us! There is a fanfic archive you can post stories too as well! :) **

**Anyway, if you are not familiar with the concept you have to write 100 drabbles of around 100 words each, with each drabble being based around a set word. A drabble word can only be used once. I am going to post them in groups of 10, in the order I write them (which isn't number order)**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

* * *

**49. Glitter**

_Glitter?_

Edgar was perplexed by the sparkly goo that he, Alan and Sam were covered in. Definitely not something he was expecting from the bloodsuckers demise. But then again, it wasn't like they had ever done this before.

Still, he couldn't help but worry that somehow the bloodsuckers had been aware of their plan. Worry that somehow the sparkles were an attempt to make them believe their mission had succeeded when in reality the little one was planning their demise with his friends.

Edgar shook his head.

_I'm just being paranoid. I have to stay focused on the mission._

**45. Biker (Authors Choice)**

Tracy can't help but feel pleased with herself as she wanders along with her catch, a biker with dark, curly hair and stormy blue eyes. He says his name is Mike but Tracy doesn't think names matter when you are as attractive as he is. She almost laughs when she thinks of her prudish friends watching films back in their hotel. She is having much more fun.

Everything changes though when her date turns to her, his face now demonic. She wants to scream but finds herself unable to do so and stares helplessly as he lunges for her neck.

**21. Church**

David watches as his chosen victim enters the church and smirks.

He came across this type all the time. Those who believe a conversion and a prayer in their final moments is enough to somehow save them. Those who believe the building is a mystical force-field to protect them, regardless of whether they are believers or not.

David knew all too well that it doesn't make a difference. Once you have been chosen the night will come to claim you no matter what you do to fight it.

He smirks cruelly as he follows the figure now leaving the building.

**38. Kill**

David watches from a distance as Michael disposes of the tourist he picked up earlier.

Its been a month. In that time their newest addition has already proven himself to be a vicious fighter and highly competent in his hunting, whilst also being extremely loyal and fiercely protective of his new family. Its almost like he always belonged and has always been a part of them, but then again, that's the way it should be. All it takes is one first kill. No more, no less.

David smirks to himself, satisfied, as Michael approaches, extremely pleased with his success.

**99. Melt**

Paul watched the illusion melt in front of him and shivered.

He knew they had to do this, had to make the mortals believe they were dead. He just wished he didn't have to see it.

The two 'hunters' had been easy to convince. Even though they were cowering on the floor now they had an underlying confidence in their knowledge and their skills that he was able to manipulate. The dog, much more reliant on his senses had been harder to fool.

Paul suddenly grinned to himself. At least he could have fun trashing the bathroom, kitchen and plumbing.

**73. Lion**

Michael looked at the Lion below him from the balcony. His grandfather had made it look like it was in the middle of a hunt, just about to leap onto its prey. He couldn't help but think that it had probably been in the prime of its life, enjoying the hunt, as was its nature, before some stupid human came along and shot it.

Michael's thoughts suddenly turned to David. Just like the animal below he had been enjoying the hunt, as was his nature, before some stupid human came along. Michael knew that the stupid human had been him.

**89. Sex**

David got back to find Michael and Star in bed together, no doubt after having sex. Michael had probable come looking for answers, knowing by now something out of the ordinary was happening to him. Star had no doubt coaxed him into bed rather than do anything useful, brazen harpy that she was, and Michael, the besotten fool had followed willingly.

David wondered how long it would be till it all turned sour. Probably once Star had her mortality back and ditched him. One thing was certain though. Before long Michael would come to regret this evenings events. David smirked.

**22. Sun**

David is aware of his nemesis as it slowly sinks below the horizon, leaving the mortals without its protection for another night.

The sun is constant. It will always be there, rising each morning, bringing the humans hope and reprieve from the terrors of the night. For that it is David's enemy.

In a way it is a symbol of everything that is good, everything humanity ultimately lives for. David thinks that perhaps that's why he, a creature of darkness and death, can't touch its rays.

He respects his enemy though for he knows day can't exist without night.

**75. Spaghetti**

Sam was making spaghetti again. Michael never quite understood his siblings obsession with it. Sure, it tasted good but so did lots of other things.

Today Michael just can't stomach it though. He watched as Sam swirled the pasta strands about the pan and was reminded of noodles. It was this that was the problem. Every time Michael thought of noodles he was reminded of that first night, of the Illusion of worms and furthermore, of DAVID.

As Sam started to serve it up Michael could take no more. He ran to the bathroom, shut the door and he vomited.

**77. Cigarettes**

Michael stood above the ocean, slowly working his way through the packet of cigarettes.

Oh he knew it was a 'dirty habit', knew his mother and Sam would be disgusted but quite frankly he didn't care. He was smoking some every night now.

It was because of David. The platinum blonde demon had smoked the same brand. The tobacco sticks reminded Michael of him, the smoke burning through his lungs a physical embodiment of the emotional pain Michael felt at David's absence.

Michael sighed as he finished his ritual, climbed on his bike and reluctantly returned to mortality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right. So here are the next 10. Sorry it took so long! Again, I would urge you to take a look at Marked By The Boys, if you haven't already :)**

* * *

**60. Nanook**

Nanook snarled at Michael as he reached the porch. Michael ignored it and carried on up the stairs. He was used to it now. Even though it had been months since Max's demise the dog still hated him.

He wasn't entirely sure of the reason anymore. Perhaps the dog hadn't forgiven him for his attempt to eat Sam, perhaps he smelt of Vampire still. Perhaps he was even aware of the ghosts haunting Michael.

It wasn't that it bothered Michael though. No, what bothered Michael was that more often than not he wanted to bare his teeth and snarl back.

**37. Taxidermy**

Sam opens his closet and quickly jumps aside as Racoons, Owls and Beavers all topple out, gifts from his taxidermy practicing grandfather.

Sam doesn't understand it. Do people really want to decorate their homes with dead animals? He certainly doesn't, that's for sure. He can't stand the small army of stuffed critters that he has stashed everywhere out of sight in his bedroom.

It's really because he is scared of them. Sometimes he has nightmares about them coming alive and attacking him in his sleep. Although he will never admit to anyone that he genuinely believes it might actually happen.

**23. Moon**

Dwayne is sitting on the forest's edge, staring up at the moon. Tonight her face is large, yellow and partially shielded by clouds, giving her a haunting appearance.

She is his goddess. All through the night she is up there, watching over them whilst she dances across the sky. Some claim she is there to give humans some hope throughout the darkness of the night but Dwayne knows otherwise.

No, she is a part of the night. The demons which lurk within it are her children. It is them, not humans, who she gives hope, her strength and protection to.

**1. Lost**

Michael is sitting by the rollercoaster, watching the people passing by. It's mostly tourists. Families, groups of friends. All laughing. All having a good time. There are some locals though, mostly teens. He suspects that some might be street kids.

He almost feels suffocated by them all. They are all mortal, all human. Michael desperately wants to see something amongst them to make humanity worth fighting for, an anchor for him to hold to that will stop him drifting further away. There is nothing though. Michael knows as he watches that it is already too late. He is already lost.

**28. Noise**

Michael is laying on his bed, half asleep when hears the noise, the high pitched screeching that was always telling of their arrival.

Suddenly he is bolt upright. Is he really hearing that? It stops as suddenly as it started though so he sinks back into his bed despondently. It is either his imagination or they are haunting him. Again.

He is torn. Part of him wishes they would just leave him alone but a much larger part is still clinging to the faint hope that the constant hauntings are somehow real and nothing more than punishments for his betrayal.

**31. Sweat**

Sweat drips down Michael's face as he collects the rubbish left from the parties of the night before. Cans, bottles and the odd item of discarded clothing all suggest that the attendees had a lot of fun. He wonders if all nights will be as lively as the last evidently was.

As he moves to a deserted stretch of beach and picks up a torn jacket covered in dried red-brown stains that he doesn't want to put a name to, he can't help but wonder if "Murder capital of the world" is a more accurate name than he originally thought.

**82. Transform **

David watches Michael from the ceiling of the room, completely unfazed by the image of his own impaled body lying below him.

In his anger Michael has allowed himself to transform, to assume his true facial features, something he is now severely regretting.

David can't help but smirk at this, the fear he can sense coming from Michael. Fear that he won't change back. Fear that the other mortals will see him this way. All because he has given in for one moment and let the beast within take over.

David is satisfied. So far everything is going to plan.

**39. Death**

Death. Many of the Demons which inhabit the darkness fear it.

David is not one of them.

He sees it as his colleague, someone the work with and not against. On a regular basis David will provide it with a sacrifice and in return will keep his own life and youth. It is an ever hungry beast though, always demanding more.

David knows that one day it will come to claim him, to take him into its embrace. It is inevitable. However, for now David feels safe with the knowledge that he has much more protection against it than most.

**86. Party**

Eric and his friends like to party. You can tell where they've been from the destruction left behind.

Tonight they've chosen a spot by the ocean, quite a distance from the tourist destinations. No one to see them or interrupt their fun.

At least until much later on. Eric is suddenly sure he can see four figures watching them from the shadows. But why would there be anyone else out here? He shrugs it off, reaches for another can and screams as they are all snatched into the air, leaving only their rubbish for the collectors of the next day.

**8. Cave**

Not many people knew about the cave. That was why it was such an ideal spot.

Richard and Annie certainly hadn't told anybody about it, or that they were actually planning on going out there. It would be perfect place for meeting in secret.

As they curled up together in one of the old rooms, away from the lobby used by that troublesome gang, Richard couldn't help but smile. No one would ever know.

Unfortunately for them 'that troublesome gang' was just outside, listening to his thoughts. They were now thinking exactly the same thing.

No one would ever know.


End file.
